Myth-o-magic
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: Trouble's been brewing at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth seems to have found the root- an indecisive game of myth-o-magic


**Hi! Glad you decided to read this, hope you enjoy, and please review! So in this story, Hestia and Nico consider themselves to be friends, not to get that mixed up.**

**Also, I was considering doing that ship week thing that I saw other people doing, could anybody send me the list of weeks? Thanks if you do. **

**Myth-o-magic**

Annabeth didn't like to be confused. In fact, she hated not knowing about something, yet there she was, frowning, and confusedly staring out into the open space, as she watched the rain fall heavily onto the grass. In the middle of Camp Half-Blood. If you aren't sure what's so wrong about that, let me fill you in.

You see, the demigod camp was surrounded by a giant boundary, a magical one, the controls the weather of the camp, as well as keeping monsters and mortals out. In theory, they're strong enough to even keep out a hurricane (though they had been fortunate so far as to avoid testing this) so there was no reason for it to be storming.

She flinched as a bolt of lightning flew through the sky. Maybe Dionysus had somehow upset Zeus enough to cause this?

"Annabeth!" She turning around and saw Chiron galloping towards her, complete with a bright yellow rain jacket and hat. She stifled a laugh.

"Chiron? What's going on?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't know for sure," he started, screaming over the wind. "but I believe this may be the result of a temporal distortion of the balance of tranquility in the universe caused by a deity's acting in opposition of whatever they symbolize to the mortal society."

Annabeth blinked. "Come again?"

"A god going against what they represent, but the last time something this big happened was when Aphrodite threatened a divorce! I'm heading up to Olympus to see what's wrong. I need you to ask for Hestia's advice."

"Uh, okay."

"Oh! And don't let the Stolls flood any cabins while I'm gone!" Chiron watched her nod before practically tripping over his own hoof when he ran off.

Sighing, Annabeth figured it was better than just standing around the Big House porch, so she grabbed a pillow from Mr. D's pinnacle table and used it to cover her head as she walked across the grass.

She remembering reading somewhere that you get less wet by walking than by running, but that didn't stop her form getting seriously soaked in the fifty yards it took to walk to the cabins. At least she could dry off a bit by the fire.

Except, right now, the flames didn't look too impressive. They were maybe four feet tall and pitch black. That was slightly expected, seeing as it fit in pretty well with the rest of the camp, but she definitely didn't expect to see Nico there, next to Hestia.

What was even weirder was that they seemed to be fighting about something. Hestia. Fighting. Well, that might explain the lightning.

"Hey guys." Both of them turned to her, surprised.

"Annabeth! Hestia keeps saying she won!"

"I did!"

"No, _I_ did!" The flames, still pitch black, grew even bigger.

"Let's let Annabeth decide." Even fighting, Hestia was diplomatic. Go figure.

Nico frowned, but collected his cards. "Fine. So I put a card face down here." He set one of his cards down.

"And then I played Dionysus, who had an attack power of five thousand."

Annabeth had no idea if that was good or bad, so she just nodded as if she understood and wasn't wondering what the Hades Hestia was doing playing myth-o-magic.

"So," Nico continued. "I played my face-down card in defense, which overpowered hers and finished out her reserve power, leaving her dead, figuratively speaking. Game over."

Annabeth paused, waiting for Hestia to add something, but when that didn't happen, she concluded, "Well, it sounds like Nico won. Sorry Hestia."

Hestia frowned. "But look at the card Nico used." She told her.

So she did, and laughed out loud when she saw what it read;

_Hestia_

_Goddess of hearth and home_

_Attack points; 100_

_Defense points; 19,400_


End file.
